Talk:Tara
That was not Young Tara with Young Bonnie in A Stitch in Time. The freckles means it was most likely Jessica. --Love Robin@aol.com 07:22, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Should the Trivia discuss *fan* ideas for her last name? Love Robin (talk) 02:28, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Answers Alternate Versions While it is possible that the girl with Bonnie in Sitch in Time is Jessica because of the freckles, it is more likely that it is Tara. Both have blue eyes, so that doesn't help. Jessica does have freckles now, but as shown with Kim, the artist add freckles to characters with light skin to denote that they are younger. Therefore, that isn't proof positive. The one characteristic that the artist do use prominently to differentiate between animated characters is the hair (see the odd colors in anime). It is because of the hair that I feel that the young girl sitting with Bonnie is in fact a young Tara. Jessica is drawn with long straight blond hair, while Tara is drawn with long wavy blond hair. The girl sitting with Bonnie clearly has wavy hair. So, this is not proof positive I feel that the hair style is better proof of identity than the appearance of freckles, which as shown with Kim, can be shown on a younger character and gone in an older character. Mknopp (talk) 14:58, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Trivia As long as it is clearly stated as such and is relevant enough to be included then it is okay to place fan supposition in this area. Within reason. Mknopp (talk) 14:58, November 16, 2012 (UTC) platinum blonde? Hair Where does "Platinum Blonde" (girls are spelled with an e) come from? In the majority of her appearances, especially in clear daylight conditions, her hair is quite sunny yellow. In cases of most cartoons and comics "Platinum" is shown as near-white, white, through silvery-white; at worst a ''very ''pale washed-out yellow. If *anyone* on this show is platinum blonde it would be Camille. This also applies to Lonnie, although her streak is what would be considered as platinum blonde. Love Robin (talk) 14:59, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :She is not a platinum blonde. It is the same as people saying that Kim has auburn hair, which is a brownish-red hair, not the bright, true red that Kim has. :Mknopp (talk) 13:43, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Screenshot Tara is not present in that screenshot from "Attack of killer Bebes" (first row, second picture from the right). Girls who are shown in that screenshot are (from left to right) Jessica, Hope, Liz, Marcella, Kim, Crystal and Bonnie, without Tara. Hrodwulf123 (talk) 13:39, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for pointing that out. Removed. Love Robin (talk) 14:34, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Younger Tara That is definitely not a younger Tara sitting next to Bonnie in that screenshot from ASiT, that's Jessica. Here are the clues: the girl has a bit darker blue eyes, while Tara has light-blue eyes. the girl has a blonde hair with a strawberry tone, while Tara has a bright blonde hair. the girl has freckles on her face. This means that the girl sitting next to Bonnie is a younger Jessica, as she has darker blue eyes, blonde hair with strawberry tone and freckels. Hrodwulf123 (talk) 21:41, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :And yet she doesn't have Jessica's straight hair, but has Tara's wavy(curly?) hair. I am beginning to think that this other person simply needs to be left unnamed as we obviously don't know who she really is. :By the way, thanks for the contributions to the wiki. :Mknopp (talk) 14:03, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Then I also got to point out that probably isn't Hope with her either. Shape of face is all wrong. Not Marcella for same reason and because mole is missing. And she is far too old to say she filled out. faces don't change that radically in the few years covered without elective surgeries :::Post made by Love Robin (signature added by mknopp) Separated at birth? Something which struck me several years ago, and which has taken root in my Personal Fanon… Kim and Tara are twins separated at birth. The accompanying slideshow shows my Proof in the form of an original scene with three manips. The last couple are very rough as I felt I had already nailed home the point. Enjoy --Love Robin (talk) 02:44, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Twin Test2 raw.jpg|original Twins? Test.jpg|manip Twins?? Twin Test2b.jpg|manip Twins??? Twin Test3.jpg|manip Twins???? :The creators have said that Kim was originally a blond bombshell, but that they decided that they didn't want that so they made her more of a pretty, girl next door. I have often wondered if Tara wasn't a reuse of the original Kim concept. :Mknopp (talk) 02:32, September 5, 2013 (UTC)